1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electronic inventory control utilizing a pre-programmed, handheld, computer scanner. Specifically the palm-sized device maintains database tables relating bar code scanned items to functions and optional Internet connectivity. The applicability of this device including the programming includes but is not limited to retail stores in accounting for inventory flow control, manufacturing enterprises where many parts are combined and need to be accounted for in the transition from individual parts to assembled parts as well as the multitude of parts; government agencies and scientific laboratories which must account for movements and locations of evidence or samples; distribution companies which visit on-site purchases and account for their own inventory on shelves or in stockrooms, such as in hospitals, doctor's offices, veterinary clinics, wholesale and retail outlets, grocery stores and others.
2. Description of Related Art